


Sucker Punch

by Roosnoot



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2am Meetings, Chance Meetings, Cute Endings, Cutesy, Dancing, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay moments, Late Night Dancing, Laundromats, M/M, One Shot, Semi Nudity, Unlikely meetings, late night meetings, rusliet, slight blood and violence, we may meet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosnoot/pseuds/Roosnoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short One-Shot that I wrote in order to start up this account! I have fanfic account under the same name of Roosnoot. </p>
<p>Actual Summary; <br/>Toris ends up storming to the gym down the street in a blind rage after a fight. He ends up practicing his martial arts on a punching bag which leads him to accidently sucker punching a mysterious blonde. This leads to even more interesting events and lastly to a number exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucker Punch

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from a random prompt giver on Tumblr, the prompt being; 
> 
> “i was super pissed so i went to the gym even tho it’s really late at night so i was the only one there and i was at the punching bag listening to music and you surprised me by tapping me on the shoulder, holy shit i didn’t mean to punch you, i’m so sorry, but srsly why the hell would you sURPRISE SOMEONE WHO IS ANGRY AND PUNCHING THINGS” au

All was quiet in the large building. The vending machine hummed softly in the corner, the vents rumbled as they sent heat into the huge complex, and down the hall was the sound of softly moving water from the pool. The front desk was completely abandoned, the staff of the gymnasium having gone off to have a smoke or do something else. No one was ever really at the gym this late, after all it was about 2 in the morning. Whether you'd call that the night or the morning, it was still awfully dark and tiring. And so most people wouldn't be out exercising this late unless you were one of two things; Restless or pissed off at something. And Toris Launrinatis happened to be both of those.  
He tapped his fingertips impatiently on the top of the counter, staring across the front desk at a Television screen displaying what the gym had to offer. He wasn't just gonna be waiting on someone to come check him in so he could go up to one of their rooms. So he slammed his hand down onto the desk before whipping out his membership card and just scanning it. He could of just been doing that all along. Really, where was the staff here?! If we could leave reviews, it'd be a terrible one. Terrible late night membership service.....  
Hoisting his bag up on his shoulder he headed for the stairs, his shoulders set and jaw squared. He wasn't very happy currently after a conversation with his friends over the phone. He'd been complaining about one of them, just to later find out that three of them were on the call and that the other two were ganging up on him. Of course they would, that was just so....them. He'd yelled at, and got yelled at for about half an hour before he just hung up and stormed off to the gymnasium. It had been cold outside, slightly chilling his nerves and on the way there he stopped to pet a neighborhood dog walking by.   
Normally to vent off his anger he could clean things, but he'd already done that the day before after a talk with his parents, so now the only way to go was to the gym. His heavy footsteps echoed throughout the empty building as he thundered up the stairs towards a set of glass doors. On the other side was the weight lifting rooms and rows of punching bags. He had gotten a little bit of time to cool off walking here, but he still needed to vent the remaining anger somehow. He pushed open the doors and headed straight for the punching bags. He passed by some large glass windows, stopping for a second to glance out at the lights below. There were only four cars in the parking lot and a few of the street lights were beginning to flicker out. Toris sighed.   
The brunette tossed his duffel bag down onto the floor next to one of the punching bags and got down on one knee to go through it. He began to pull out a roll of bandages, his music player, earbuds and a towel. He laid the towel out on the rack and began to wrap each of his fists tightly in white bandages. This way he wouldn't hurt himself while he was throwing relentless punches at the bag. There was one time he could recall.... That he had punched a tree without any bandages and was rewarded with a broken finger and five bruised knuckles. Never again would he make a mistake like that.   
He began to untangle the white earbuds, stumbling with them. His hands were bulked up now with bandages and he couldn't do an effective job. After being satisfied enough with what he had, he plugged them into the music player and then slipped the buds into his ears. Toris stood up off his knees and slid the bag to the side where it wouldn't get in his way. The lonely Lithuanian took a minute to pick the right fast-paced song for this exercise before slipping the music player into his basketball shorts' pocket.   
Toris inhaled slowly, and then exhaled slowly. He had to get ready for this kind of thing. His feet slid back into his place, he bent his knees slightly and raised his fists up into the air. He'd actually trained in martial arts since he was out of kindergarten and still tried to practice it most days. He began to move back and forth in his stance, readying himself for a series of hits..... 

Bang! 

The punching bag flew backwards and the room was filled with a cacophony of loud pounding as his fists went flying. Every other second he was throwing a punch, music blasting into his ears. Boom! Smack! Pow! He stopped barely to fix his stance before going at it again. The more and more he went at it, the more his anger grew back again. So much so, that he began to curse and mumble to himself about them. Without even noticing it, he'd introduced kicks too, kneeing the bag in the middle before punching it back again.   
Sweat poured down his brow and his hair flew over his face in a tangled mess of brown locks. Even though he was putting full force into every move now, his muscles never tired. He started to grunt with each punch, more power with each blow he delivered. The music was up on full volume and he could hear nothing but the sound of the guitar pushing him onward, onward! His heart was pounding like a lion was chasing after him! He was so into it that he never heard the person coming up behind him.....  
Suddenly he felt someone tap his shoulder, just gently, but it was still something touching him. In a moment of fight or flight, he spun around on the balls of his feet, his fist swinging around and coming in contact with something hard. He collided with the jaw and nose of another man, much taller and bigger than him. He'd scared him into thinking he was a wild animal or something! The man stumbled back in pain, hands over his face. And Toris suddenly stopped, the adrenaline going down. That was not a wild animal sneaking up on him.....  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" The brunette gasped and yanked out his earbuds. He threw the music player onto his bag without taking a moment to pause the song. The man was leaning against the opposite wall, covering his nose with a hand and holding himself up on the wall with the other. He had ash blonde hair falling over his forehead and broad shoulders.... Toris grabbed his towel off the rack and ran over to him. "Do you need any help, Sir?"  
"I am fine, Do not worry." He mumbled from out his hand. That accent.... Was it Russian? The man pushed himself up to a normal standing position. When he was down a bit, Toris stood over him, now it was the other way around. The man had something red seeping from the cracks between his fingers and when he pulled them away, his nose was dripping a large amount of blood and his jaw was bluish-purple now. He looked down at his blood stained hand for a moment.   
"Ah! I'm so sorry.... Oh my, let me fix that." Toris felt terrible for having inflicted such damage on a stranger who had just touched his shoulder softly. Quickly he undid the bandages around his hands and continued. He held out the clean, white, towel and began to mop up the blood from his nose with it. That's when he noticed a slight.... Crook in his nose. "Oh, I-- uh. I think I may of broken your nose, Sir."   
The other just smiled and shook his head. He took the towel from him and used it to stop up the bleeding himself.   
"It is fine, I like it better this way. I look a bit tougher now, Da?" He winked down at the smaller Lithuanian. Toris smiled back a bit, looking at his nose for a quick second. It was true, it did make him look even more threatening now.   
"I guess it does." Toris chuckled quietly before stiffening up again and saying, "But that's no excuse for me breaking your nose of bruising your jaw! I'm sorry for not paying a bit more attention to what I was doing!" He began to apologize profusely, coming up with a million and one ways to say he was sorry. Ivan quieted him.   
"Do not worry about it. I should know better than to tap someone when they are punching angrily." He handed the towel back to Toris now, the white was stained a crimson red. Toris grimaced at the sight of the towel before taking it. This would certainly ruin the towel, unless.... They did have a wash room here!  
"You sit down on the floor, you need to rest after losing so much blood. I'm going to go and grab you a bottle of water and drop this towel off in the wash room." He motioned for him to sit down and stay there before running off down the hall. He descended the stairs quickly before turning right into a room of washing machines lined up. And in the corner, was another vending machine. He threw the red towel into one of the machines, put a quarter in, measured out some soap and was about to start up when.....  
"Can I put something in there with it?" Asked a voice from behind him. Toris spun, barely restraining himself from punching them before noticing that it was the Russian man again. He almost just made that same mistake twice, and to the same person too! He exhaled, trying to calm himself down again.   
"Sure, go ahead." Toris stepped aside for him. He pulled out for a quarter by Toris stopped him, "I already paid for the load." He nodded and then began to pull off his sweater and shirt, and then his sweatpants. He threw the clothes in and before he could close it, Toris stripped down to the same amount of clothes as well and started it up.   
"You really should sit down for a bit incase you get nauseous." Toris sighed and sat down on one of the wooden benches. The Russian sat down beside him. There was a long pause of silence before, "We're two strangers sitting in a gym wash room in just our underwear, aren't we?" He asked.   
"Da." The other responded simply. Toris knew enough Russian in his life to know that 'Da' meant, 'Yes'. Toris let out a sigh before it suddenly turned into a laugh, into a chuckle. Ivan just looked over at him with a tiny grin.   
"I hope you'll tell me who are then." He leaned back against his arms on the bench, watching the washing machine spin the clothes around in front of them. "I'm Toris Laurinatis." He paused to get up and grab a warm towel from the shelf. Then he went to the vending machine and got a water bottle as well. He brought it over to Ivan and handed both over to him. "Here, it's cold downstairs."   
"Ivan Braginsky." The other responded. That was clearly Russian name, and so his guesses earlier had been correct. He took the towel with open arms and a smile, wrapping it around his shoulders. Where it would of covered Toris' back easily, it barely covered Ivan's shoulder blades. He also accepted the bottle, unscrewing it and taking a bit long full for it. (Which emptied nearly half the bottle). "Are you from Lithuania?" He asked with an air of curiosity.   
"I am, how did you know?" Toris sat back down beside him with a grunt. "And I can say that you're Russian?" The two seemed to be equally curious about each other. And they were right to, they looked like polar opposites! While Toris was lean, short and muscular, with dark hair..... Ivan was big-boned, tall, and chubby, with light coloured hair.   
"I can tell from your accent and name. I spent a year in Vilnius with my sestra when I was little." He nodded while speaking. "Da, I was born in Saint Petersburg." Ivan began to wave his feet back and forth, tapping his large heels against the cold tile floor. After both of their questions were answered it grew silent again in the room and the only sound was the washing machine running.   
"We might be in here for about an hour.... Do you want me to turn the radio on?" Toris asked while getting up and heading over to the corner. There was an old radio sitting there, antenna and all. Toris began to fiddle with the controls before noticing it wasn't plugged in. "Oops." He laughed before plugging the device in, crackling sound spurting out as it roared to life.  
"There we go, now we have something to entertain us." Toris smiled and dusted his hands off on his boxer shorts. When he turned around, Ivan was standing up now and leaning against a row of the washing machines before straightening up and walking towards them. The music quieted for a second before picking up into a slow dance song. What exact station was this radio even on?!  
"Do you always ask nearly naked strangers to dance with you?" Toris asked as Ivan bowed and held his hand out to the brunette. He took it, Ivan spinning Toris around towards him.   
"No, I do not. But maybe you are as good at dancing as you are punching people in the face." Ivan chuckled as Toris' face flushed a bright red. He was still embarrassed after doing that to him. He yanked the smaller man close to his body, pulling them into a dancing position.   
"I do apologize for bruising up your face." He laughed softly as the Russian blonde guided him across the checkered tile in a slow and sweet dance. Now he noticed that Ivan's boxers were white, with yellow sunflowers on them. It reflected him beautifully. As the radio crackled on, with choppy music, the two began to dance into the early morning.   
"You looked mad when you were punching, what was it?" Ivan whispered softly, the two drawing closer together. He wondered if maybe it was a breakup or something.... "I saw you walk into the building from the lounge, my younger sestra works here. You looked even madder than." He paused to give Toris a chance to respond to him.   
"My friends went against me and it just set me off.  
It probably just because I should of seen it coming...." Toris smiled, moving his head up slightly from his arm to look into Ivan's eyes. They were beautiful, a deep purplish hue that conveyed so many emotions at once. Anger, joy, hopefulness, even beauty was in those eyes..... It felt like he could understand everything about him just by staring up into them. "I see, so that's why you were here so late. Why did you tap me on shoulder then?" He asked, they had already made a full circle around the room and got halfway through the song now.   
Ivan didn't respond for a long time, ignoring the question and continuing the dance in silence. As the song was nearing its end though he began to speak.  
"I just wanted to tell you what a beautiful man you are." And with that, he dipped Toris down over his arm, sat there for a moment, the two sharing a glance, before pulling him back up.   
Toris stepped back from Ivan, approached him again and was about to say something when the washing machine began to beep. He looked over at it, just staring at the machine.   
"It must be because we did not have that many clothes." Ivan walked away and to the washing machine, pulling them out, the dryers were on the other side of the room. That'd take even longer.... But maybe that was a good thing. He'd have an excuse to stay here a bit longer. That's when he noticed Ivan had brought down his duffel bag with him. He did have extra clothes in there after all.... No, he couldn't possibly sit around here any longer.   
"Actually, I uh.... I need to go home and feed my dog. He's probably starving by now." He went over to his bag and pulled out the shirt and jeans, pulling them on. Ivan watched him, going over to the dryer to throw things in still.  
"It was nice seeing you, Toris. And do not worry about my nose. I will be alright, no damage done." Toris nodded a bit, almost sadly as he pulled his bag on over one of his shoulders and waved goodbye to him. He continued to wave goodbye while walking backwards out of the washroom. Once he was well away from it, he turned around and began walking normally. He was almost to the door when Ivan shouted to him,   
"Toris! You forgot your wet clothes!" He came jogging up to him, huffing slightly. He forced the bundle of wet cloth into his chest. "You can dry it when you get home." And then he was gone again, jogging back into the room with his dorky little run of his.  
"Thanks, Ivan!" He yelled back before exiting the buildings. Toris stopped at the corner of the building however and went to put the clothes into his bag. The streetlight above him served as guide, moths crowding overhead. As he was shoving them in, a small scrap of paper fluttered out. He narrowed his eyes and bent over to pick it up. At first it just looked like nothing but upon closer inspection it was a badly written phone number and, 'Do not punch me next time.' Scrawled along the bottom. Toris turned back towards the building, smiled, and shook his head. 

"I can't make any promises."

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my Fanfic account under this same name! Hoped you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
